Simple and Clean
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: InuYashaxMiroku: Miroku POV. Miroku makes InuYasha forget about their childhood together and they meet again, twenty years later. Love is found again.
1. InuYasha's Childhood Dreams

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Miroku, AREN'T MINE! Neither is the song title Simple and Clean form Kingdom Hearts! InuYasha and Miroku are also NOT another couple and this IS a yaoi! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! R&R!  
  
"InuYasha, go inside!" his mother shooed him into the temple. InuYasha rushed into his room, lay on his bedding, and began to cry into to it.  
  
"Why can't I fit in!!!?" his tears fell onto his bedding. He was so upset. InuYasha only wanted to be like everyone else. Suddenly, he felt me lay on top of him. "AHH! Who are you!?" InuYasha began to panic. Only his mother had been that close to him before.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." I was now on the floor and now attempting to reassure the hanyou.  
  
"HOW CAN I BELIEVE," he was cut off by a light tap on the lips from mine. InuYasha face became a bright, bright red. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Miroku." I replied.  
  
"Aren't you afraid, like everyone else?" InuYasha answered.  
  
"Nuh-uh," I shook my head. "I'm not like all the others. I see no evil in you. I should know. I am training to become a monk. I have now reason to be frightened of you."  
  
"Thanks!" InuYasha smiled and hugged me. We snuggled up and fell asleep together in the room until a large BOOM disturbed us. Someone had tried to cave in the roof. InuYasha's father was outside fending off the people who wanted to kill Inu. Sesshomaru didn't really want to assist his ningen mother he wanted to kill her, but he didn't want anything to happen to his baby brother. InuYasha was too dear to him.  
  
"InuYasha-chan!!!" Sesshomaru cried, "YOU AND THE MONK HAVE TO GO!!! FIND SAFETY!!!" InuYasha saw him because the wall of his room had been destroyed. The smoke got to his sensitive nose and he passed out on the floor.  
  
"InuYasha," I picked InuYasha up and I ran off into the Forrest of Demons. About thirty minutes into the run InuYasha began to wake up. The after effects of the smoke had finally worn off.  
  
"Miroku, you can stop running now. There is nothing to be afraid of. We are far away from the village." InuYasha told me. He got off my back and stood there, allowing the wind to blow his hair....  
  
More recent times...  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" I exclaimed. The hanyou began to stir from his heavy sleep. I stood over him.  
"Oh you had to disturb me didn't you!!!"? InuYasha cried, "I was having a good dream!"  
  
"What was it about?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"You say you were having a good dream, but how can a good dream be about nothing?" I was trying to squeeze the information. I had known that my spell I had put on InuYasha after they met would have worn off tonight and he would have a dream reminding him of what happened. I thought that InuYasha might be more understanding of his feelings now.  
  
"It was about you and I." InuYasha blushed.  
  
"Do you know that the dream you had did happen when we were kids?" I questioned the hanyou.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha was confused.  
  
"Look, I knew that you were going to have a dream about our childhood together and you would start remembering our relationship that had lasted us for about thirteen years." I gave a slight smile, but he knew the hanyou was puzzled. "Go back to sleep and try to understand what happened, better." InuYasha closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Leaving InuYasha

Disclaimer: InuYasha, Miroku, and any other anime related character used in this fic are not mine. And neither is simple and clean which is on the next chapter as my songy FIC!  
  
~InuYasha's Childhood Dream: 1 year after the incident~  
  
"Inu-chan," I poked the sleeping hanyou, "You can wake up now."  
  
"Thank you!" InuYasha licked my face.  
  
"That's what boyfriends are for!" I smiled at him and looked deeply into his eyes. They glowed warm and gently. 'I will never forget that gentleness,' I know that InuYasha will one day, grow up and leave me, but I will stay with him and keep him company for as long as I can. When then demon in him gets bad, I will take my leave.  
  
InuYasha and I now have entered a small village. He has become even fonder of me. Even though the wind tunnel in my right hand continues to grow, as does my love for the demon, my time comes nearer.  
  
'I have to leave,' I thought to myself one night. 'InuYasha will not remain safe because of my stupid doings with my hand. I will take leave in three days.'  
  
In the morning, InuYasha and I woke up to a casual nip on the lip and went to do our chores. A woman in the village had taken us in because she felt sorry for us. After we were done with the chores, InuYasha removed his top and dived into the nearby pond. I jumped in after him.  
  
We had goofed off for the last few days that I was with him. The night before I left, I placed a spell on InuYasha and he forgot about my existence for twenty years.  
  
In the morning, I kissed the hanyou good bye, cried a few more tears, and left. The rest of my life would be pointless unless I meet another loving person again.  
  
~In the Present~  
  
I lightly poked InuYasha. He woke up and his eyes gave me a hungry gaze and then he furiously turned away from me. Apparently, he didn't want to believe in his past, but he was going to have to face the music one day, whether he likes it or he doesn't... 


	3. Simple and Clean

Disclaimer: InuYasha, Miroku and any other anime related character, DO NOT BELONG TO ME! As well as the song, Simple and Clean, the song that I am using for this song fic.  
  
You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand, What I meant when I said "No" I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
"DAMN!" InuYasha exclaimed as I watched him try to get up. Kagome, unfortunately, sit boyed him.  
  
"You are so helpless," I helped InuYasha up.  
  
"Feh, stupid monk!" he snarled at me.  
  
No matter how much he acts rude to me, I will always love him. Our childhood bond was too great. I gazed into his softly glowing amber eyes. They're soothing and give me a sense of peace.  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me tonight It's hard to let it go.  
  
'InuYasha, the sweet and foxy hanyou. My warm lover, the sexy demon.' Poetry about my dream boy ran through my head.  
  
"Miroku," InuYasha exclaimed, "What are you doing?" I placed a cupped hand over my mouth as my face became a bright pink. My pants were slowly slipping down.  
  
InuYasha came over to me, removed his sash and tied it around my waist.  
  
"Thank you," I nodded my head in appreciation.  
  
Instead of his usual grunt and embarrassed run-off, he stood there and gazed deeply into my eyes, hungrily. It was like he wanted something from me.  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you come to me and say  
  
Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple  
  
"Miroku," My name passed his lips passionately as he wrapped his arms around my lower waist.  
  
"Yes," I responded.  
  
I know I shouldn't feel this way because you're a man," InuYasha blew across the tips of my ears, "But, I DO! I LOVE YOU MIROKU!" He rushed his claws through my hair, sniffing it a few times on occasion. Apparently, he got his grip on reality. We were meant to be.  
  
'It's all right InuYasha,' I though, 'I love a male hanyou and that makes me no less of a man.'  
  
Hold me What ever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before  
  
"Nice," he moaned, allowing me to lie down on the ground, "I see a foxy monk," InuYasha fondled my pale white skin. He then tore away my top and began nipping my chest.  
  
"Foxy monk," I spoke, "Good ooohhh!" He licked further down.  
  
Hold me What ever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before  
  
He nuzzled my soft chest and licked even more. 'I feel simple and clean,' I thought as InuYasha continued rubbing against my chest.  
  
Hold me What ever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before  
  
"Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go!" InuYasha and I sang as the night rolled on...  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
